


If you survive first impressions, you're good to go

by itsallAvengers



Series: Superfamily AU [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is A BIG FAT SOFTIE, Superfamily, That's It. That's All This Story Is. It's Just Pure Self Indulgent Superfamily Fluff, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, What Can He Say He Has An Inherent Weakness For Starks Of All Ages. It's In The Eyes, Who Falls In Love With Peter Immediately Even Though Peter Almost Causes Him Death, You Cannot Resist The Eyes and This Is A Fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallAvengers/pseuds/itsallAvengers
Summary: The first time Peter Parker-Stark sees Steve Rogers, he may or may not be standing in direct path of the man's motorcycle.His daddy is really not going to be happy about that one.





	If you survive first impressions, you're good to go

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not turn this into a big ol' superfamily series, if I feel inclined. Anyway- here is a bunch of fluffiness for ur souls I hope u enjoy

Peter first met his daddy’s new friend when he accidentally crashed his motorbike into a wall.

 

In all fairness, a little bit of that might have been his fault. He’d been running down the road to try and chase after the important papers he and his daddy had been working on together, and might not have been looking exactly where he’d been going as he neared the corner of the street. It was a quiet road, though! There weren’t usually bikes or cars or anything! 

The first thing Peter thought when he saw the bike veering around the bend and straight toward Peter was  _‘my daddy’s going to kill me if he finds out I didn’t follow all his rules about being safe on the roads’_. The second, of course, was  _‘this isn’t going to go well for me’_  and then, finally, the third;  _‘hm- I didn’t know bikes could turn that quickly.’_

He watched, mildly curious, as there was a muffled yell through the helmet and then a sudden, loud scratching noise as the person slammed on the brakes and spun the bike around. Peter was close enough to get a few bits of gravel in his face, and he winced, shutting his eyes against the sharp bits of rock that flew off the road. He heard the bike continue to rev wildly, before there was an ominous crunching noise and the sound of tyres skidding over concrete.

 

Whoops. His daddy really was going to kill him.

 

Opening his eyes slowly, he turned around and focused in on the bike that was now horizontal against the sidewalk. There was a man lying there, too- turning slowly and with a loud groan, until he was facing Peter. His eyes locked in, and then shut for a second, clenched in what looked like pain as he pulled his leg from underneath the bike. There was quite a big cut on his face, and blood was falling across his forehead. Peter felt the panic and guilt begin to curl around his stomach- he hoped the man wasn’t too hurt, Peter hadn’t _meant_ to do that, he hadn’t even heard it coming around the corner-

“hey, hey, kid- don’t cry, it’s alright, I’m alright. Look- my name’s Steve, okay-”

“Steve?” Peter asked in shock, taking in the bike and the blonde hair and the blue eyes and all the things his daddy had used to describe his new friend. “You’re… you’re daddy’s Steve?”

The man froze, and then his eyes widened even further. “Oh, fuck- you’re Peter? You’re- oh,  _God,_  I nearly ran over Tony’s son, oh my God, I am  _so_  getting dumped-”

“You’re daddy’s Steve!” Peter said, slightly hysterical as he stumbled forward, “oh no, I nearly killed daddy’s Steve!”

“He’s going to murder me-”

“He’s going to murder _me-”_

“PETER?” Came his daddy’s voice, drifting down the road.

Peter turned to Steve, and he guessed their faces probably matched up as they both gaped at eachother.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ they both said at the same time, before Steve scrambled unsteadily to his feet and Peter tumbled the rest of the way over to him. The man’s hands touched down lightly on his shoulders, and he leaned over, looking down in worry. “You’re not hurt, right? I didn’t catch you at all?”

Peter shook his head, worrying at his lip. “ _You_  are, though. I’m so sorry, Mr Steve, I just wanted to get my paper, it blew off in the wind and I didn’t think-” he felt the tears begin to spring up behind his eyes and he coughed a little. This was all his fault- they’d been supposed to be all going out today for the first time and Peter had been so excited, he’d put on his nicest clothes and  _everything_ and now it was all going to be ruined-

“Hey, hey, none of that, Peter, it’s alright, I- come here,” Steve knelt down and tugged him gently into his arms, awkwardly embracing him as Peter’s lip wobbled. His own little arms came up and curled around Steve’s back as best they could, although they didn’t reach fully- Steve was really big. “It’s alright, I’m not too bad- although you really shouldn’t be running into roads without looking where you’re going, paper or not.”

There was the distant sound of footsteps walking down the road, and when Daddy called his name again, it was more of a shriek than anything. Peter wriggled out of Steve’s hold and then turned around, spotting him as he stared, stock still on the other side of the road. The mangled bike that was less than five feet from him probably didn’t help much.

“WHAT THE FUCK,” Tony screamed, hand flying to his mouth as he raced forward, “PETER!”

“He’s okay, Tony, he’s fine!” Steve told him hurriedly, as Tony threw himself to his knees and grabbed Peter tightly, wide eyes and shaking hands scanning him in panic, “he was just- I just went too fast ‘round the bend and fell off. He didn’t have anything to-”

“It wasn’t his fault,” Peter blurted, because he might only have been 7, but he wasn’t a coward, and it wasn’t fair to let Steve take the blame, “I was in the road and I shouldn’t have been and I’m sorry! I didn’t see his bike and I didn’t mean to do any of it and I’ve ruined the day now-”

His face crumpled and he buried his head into daddy’s shoulder, letting the tears fall down his cheeks as he gripped hold of his daddy’s jacket.

“Peter-” Tony cut himself off in exasperation, his own arms clutching tight around Peter’s skinny shoulders, “what have I _told_ you about not looking where you’re going. You could’ve been run over! Oh God- Steve, are you okay-”

“I’ll be fine,” he heard Steve’s reply, and daddy shifted above him, one of his arms leaving Peter’s shoulders and stretching forward, reaching out for Steve, “just banged my head up a little. Think the bike’s seen better days though.”

“Jesus- fuck, Peter, you are in _so_  much trouble,” his daddy hissed, releasing Peter for a moment and looking at him seriously, before pulling him back in a second later. 

“Sorry,” Peter mumbled, thumb going nervously into his mouth.

“Yeah, you should be! Look what happened to Steve’s bike- look what happened to  _him!_ Don’t  _ever_ walk into roads like that again, do you understand? Not for anything- not papers or animals or anything in the entire world, none of it is worth putting yourself in danger for.”

Peter just nodded miserably, and daddy sighed, before kissing his head a little more gently this time. “Come on- Steve, God, I’m so sorry, I’ll pay for the bike, we should probably get you to the hospital-”

“No no, seriously, there’s no need,” and when Daddy let go of Peter, it was in order to reach out for Steve once more and tug him closer, hands fisting around the collar of Steve’s jacket worriedly, “I’ve had way worse. Think all I got is a scraped butt and a sore head,” he said with a smile and shrug.

Daddy scoffed, and his face looked all sad and worried as he traced the edges of Steve’s cut with his fingertips. “No way. We’re going to hospital.”

“Tony,” Steve sounded fond, if a little exasperated, and he grabbed for daddy’s hand, stilling its worried hovering, “honestly, all I need is to get it cleaned. I was going slow around the bend anyway, and my leather jacket took most of the impact. It’s fine, I swear. I’m sure Peter has some cool plasters I can slap on.”

There was a long silence, filled only with Peter’s sniffing. Eventually, daddy sagged, one hand still wrapped protectively around Peter’s shoulders whilst the other pressed into Steve’s face. “Are you really sure-”

“Positive,” Steve grinned, looking down to Peter and raising an eyebrow, “I want to spend this day doing what I came for in the first place.” He stuck out a hand toward Peter and his eyes sparkled as he said “bit of a funny way to meet someone for the first time, I’ll admit- but my name’s Steve Rogers. I’m your dad’s- uh-”

“you know what a boyfriend is, don’t you Peter?” Daddy said, poking him in the ribs and then jerking his head over to Steve, “well that’s mine.”

Peter stopped, his eyes widening. “That’s your _boyfriend?”_ He asked in shock.

Daddy’s eyes flickered back to Steve for a moment, before smiling and nodding. “Yep. And right now he’s hurt pretty bad, so we’re gonna go inside and you’re gonna get him your special band aids, alright? And we’ll fix him up and you’ll tell him how very very  _very_ sorry you are for being so silly. Capiche?”

Peter looked over to Steve one last time, before nodding enthusiastically. “I’ll go get ‘em, I’ll go get ‘em right now!” He pulled away from his daddy’s hands, straightening his shirt as he began to scramble back to the house. 

Behind him, he saw Daddy reach over to Steve again, pulling the big man into a tight hug and even kissing him on the cheek. Peter had never seen Daddy kiss  _anyone_ other than Peter before- it must be really serious.

Peter sped up down the road. He didn’t want Daddy’s new boyfriend to bleed out because of him, after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When he bounced back down the stairs, the box of band aids clutched tightly between his fingers, he saw Daddy standing between Steve’s legs as he swung them off the side of their kitchen table. He was smiling a really big smile, and when he laughed Peter could see all his teeth. He seemed real happy.

“Daddy!” He yelled, jumping to a stop next to his leg and tugging on the material, “I got them band aids for Steve!”

“’Those’, Peter- it’s ‘those band aids,” his daddy said softly, crouching down and taking them from Peter’s hands before turning to look at him, the smile leaving his face and being replaced with the one that Peter usually got when he’d done something bad. Immediately, Peter dropped his head, knowing what was coming.

“Now Peter, I think you’ve got something to say to Steve?” He asked.

Peter nodded sombrely. “I- I’m really really sorry Mr Steve. I shouldn’t have run into the road. I’m sorry your bike got mashed and your head got hurt.” He looked up, a little hopeful as he pointed at his daddy’s hands, “but I got band aids!”

Daddy huffed, shaking his head and smiling, just a tiny little bit. “Promise me you’ll never ever do that again?” He grabbed Peter by the shoulders and squeezed, eyes turning serious once more.

Peter raised his fist, holding out his thumb in front of him. “Promise on my bestest engineer’s thumb,” He assured, just like in the way Daddy always did for him when he needed to be doubly sure that he’d do something.

Daddy laughed a little, and then he lifted his own thumb, pressing it against Peter’s for a moment. “You’re not even an engineer yet, buddy,” he said with a raised eyebrow, “but I’ll take it.”

When Daddy stood back up again, Peter noticed that Steve had been staring at them both with a weird sort of look on his face. His eyes were all soft and he was smiling at Daddy as if he was the bestest thing in the whole world. Which he was- but usually there weren’t any other people who saw that.

“Here, Peter, come on up,” Daddy’s hands hooked under Peter’s armpits and heaved him up, resting him against his hip and then handing him the box of band aids again, “I’ve cleaned him all up and taken the dirt off, and you can finish the job, alright? You gotta put that band aid right across Steve’s cut, just there.” He pointed a finger up at the red line running just above Steve’s eyebrow.

Peter nodded seriously, and took the band aids from Daddy’s hands. “I’ll do the best job ever,” he told Steve adamantly, “don’t worry. Daddy says I got steady hands.”

“Well, if your Daddy says so-” Steve broke away, looking up at Daddy and smiling, “you go right ahead, Doctor Stark.”

Peter carefully and delicately took out the band aids- even using his very last and most favourite robot-patterned one- and then pressed it on to Steve’s forehead with his little fingers. Steve didn’t even flinch, so Peter counted it as a success.

“There we go, you’re all better now,” Peter told him, and Daddy laughed, kissing him on the temple before letting him down again.

“Good job, Petey,” Daddy ruffled his hair and then turned back to Steve, leaning up to his tippy toes in order to kiss the robot band aid on Steve’s forehead. “You feel better for that?”

“Oh, much, thank you Peter,” Steve nodded, jumping off the table. When they were both stood together, Peter really saw how big Steve was- even taller than  _Daddy,_  by at least a whole head. 

Peter watched as Steve slowly linked their hands together and smiled, looking a little nervous. “Sorry for such a bad first meeting,” he said, biting his lip.

“Oh, God, Steve, it’s really not your fault,” daddy waved him off and leaned in a little further into Steve’s side, “I’m just- God, I’m just glad it was you on that bike and not someone else. They might not have…” He shuddered, and Peter watched Steve gently take Daddy’s face in his big hands and press a kiss softly into his forehead. 

Peter had never seen Daddy like this before. Not even with Uncle Rhodey. All the kissing and stuff… it was weird.

“Hey, no harm no foul, right?” Steve said, before sliding his hand through Daddy’s hair and then letting it rest at the back of his neck. “Peter’s learned a valuable lesson today- and we still got the rest of the afternoon left! How about we forge ahead, huh?” He turned to Peter, crouching down on his legs and wiggling his eyebrows, making Peter giggle, “wha’dd’ya say, kiddo- wanna go to the park with me and your dad? We can get to know eachother properly. I’d like that.”

Peter beamed, nodding his head quickly. “I’d like that too Mr Steve!”

The big man laughed, shaking his head. “Just Steve is fine, Peter. So- shall we get going now, then? Don’t want to waste any more time.”

Peter bounced happily, turning to his Daddy and pulling on his arms a few times. “Okay, okay- I’ll go and get all my stuff ready- don’t go anywhere without me alright?”

Daddy laughed, ruffling his hair and then letting his thumb trail across Peter’s cheek. “We won’t, don’t worry.” He turned back to Steve one last time, cocking his head a little and tracing his finger across the now-plastered mark on Steve’s head. He was leaning his body into Steve’s chest and the man’s arms were wrapped securely around Daddy’s waist. “You sure you’re definitely alright?” He asked softly.

Steve nodded, kissing Daddy’s nose this time (weird), and that was the last thing Peter saw before he turned on his heel and scrambled up the stairs to prepare for their outing.

He wanted to make sure Steve left thinking Peter was the bestest, greatest boy ever.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter felt Daddy’s arms carrying him- the rhythmic bump as they walked down the street giving it away easily.

 

Huh. He must have dozed off on the picnic blanket at some point. It looked dark now, anyway, and Peter had had a long day.

 

Turns out, Steve was _awesome._  Peter  _loved_  Steve. Peter wanted Steve to stay for ever and ever and ever. He wondered if Daddy was going to marry him.

He hoped so. He’d ask about it later.

Over his head, he could hear Daddy talking in soft tones, laughing delicately at something Peter hadn’t heard and then sighing happily. It had been a while since Peter had heard Daddy laugh this much.  
Which was another good thing about Steve- he made Daddy laugh. Made him happier.

“Listen, you’re seriously saying if you could have any superpower- literally any single ability in the entire universe that you could dare fathom- you’d pick…. strength?”

 _“Super_ strength,” Steve corrected, and Peter felt the little nudge as Steve bumped their shoulders together, “and hey, it’s not like you’re is any better Stark- flight is as basic as it comes.”

“Yeah, but with my genius, it would be a lethal combination, come on, look at this tactically,”

 _“I am_  looking at this tactically- superstrength would be the most convenient and easiest for everyday usage- what the hell are you gonna use flight for-”

“uhhh, getting literally anywhere? Avoiding the mayhem that is rush-hour traffic? Never having to deal with Peter moaning in the backseat about how we haven’t moved in 2 hours. I could just drop him if he annoys me.”

Peter wanted to roll his eyes. As if Daddy would ever do that- he didn’t like it when Peter fell over his own feet, never mind a hundred feet of air.

It seemed Steve seemed to think the same way, too, because he audibly scoffed. “Alright then, Tony, whatever you say.”

“Damn right whatever I say.”

There was a silence for about ten steps, and Peter was about to drift off again when he heard Steve said “I…I had a great time today, Tony.”

Above him, daddy laughed. “Yeah, I’m sure crashing your incredibly expensive bike into the wall because of my reckless son is your idea of a great time.”

“No, I’m serious,” and suddenly Peter found the bumping had stopped, and realised they must have stopped moving, “bike and all. It was fun. Peter’s amazing, you’re amazing- it was really…it was really lovely.”

Peter didn’t open his eyes, but he felt the thump in daddy’s chest speed up a little, and he knew from all the science books that that meant he was excited. Or maybe nervous. “Really? It wasn’t… not too much, then? Because I know Peter can be a handful- hell, you saw that from the first moment- and obviously, I’m kinda dysfunctional on a good day and I mean I do understand if-”

“Tony,” something stepped forward and blocked the remaining light out from Peter’s closed eyes- and he opened them, just a crack, to see Steve’s chest about an inch from his own nose. “Tony, I love you. You know that. We agreed that I’d meet Peter only when we were really serious about this, and I’m not backing out now. I meant it when I said I was in it for the long haul. And even if your son did nearly kill me today- well- life’s no fun without a little bit of danger thrown in, right?” Steve laughed softly, and his hand went up to cup around Daddy’s face. They kissed again- and this one was longer. Looked kinda wet. Peter winkled his nose and shut his eyes again, because ew.

Eventually when they broke off, he felt Daddy nod. “I- I’m glad. I really- yeah. Glad.”

“You were really nervous about today, weren’t you?” Steve asked, and again Peter felt Daddy’s little huff of air as it slipped through his teeth.

“God, you have no idea. I thought it was blown as soon as I saw your bike, to be honest. No sane person would’ve stuck around after that.”

Steve laughed. “You don’t think some silly little motorcycle crash could get rid’a me, do you sweetheart?” The sound of another kiss, and then “I’m a little more durable than that. And Peter apologised, I got a great band aid outta it- I feel like it all worked out for the best.”

They began walking once more, only for a few seconds before stopping. Peter cracked one eye open and found himself looking at their car- the only one left in the parking lot by this point. Steve opened the back door and Daddy bent down, placing Peter in the booster and doing up his belt whilst Peter sagged tiredly against the edges. When he was done, he felt daddy’s hand stroke down his face for a moment. Peter fluttered his eyes open in time to watch as Daddy’s fingers pressed against his mouth and then moved to push on Peter’s forehead. “Love you,” he said quietly.

“Love you too,” Peter answered, and Daddy smiled before ducking back out of the car and pushing the door shut. 

Steve slipped into the passenger seat whilst Daddy went in the driver’s and they were just about to pull out when suddenly Daddy did a little jerk. “Oh- crap- my phone! I left it by the goddamn tree, oh- just give me a moment Steve, I just need to-”

“Yeah, that’s fine- I’ll wait with Peter,” Steve said.

“Lifesaver!” Daddy called out, before hurrying back out of the door and shutting it quickly. Peter watched him start to jog back into the park, before turning over to Steve once he lost him around the corner.

Steve shuffled so that he was facing Peter as best he could, and grinned. “You had fun today?” He asked.

“Are you staying?” Peter ignored Steve’s question in order to ask what he thought was the more important one, and Steve’s eyebrows rose a lot, but he didn’t say anything, so Peter repeated the question. “Are you staying with Daddy or are you going to leave?”

Steve sputtered a little, and then looked down. “I- I’m staying. For as long as he’ll let me,” he said quietly.

Peter paused, before nodding. “Good,” he said firmly. “Daddy likes you a lot. He talked about you all the time at home. And he’s happy with you. He’s not happy around a lot of people, ‘cause they always leave him when they meet me so he doesn’t like talking to ‘em.”

Steve frowned, and nodded solemnly. “I want your dad to be as happy as possible, don’t worry.”

Peter yawned. “you better,” he said through his hand, “I might like you, but I love my daddy. You better not make him sad like some people do. Or I’ll- I’ll-”

He briefly debated what to say, before settling with “I’ll get real mad.” That sounded threatening enough. 

Steve huffed. “Never thought I’d be getting a shovel talk off a seven year old, but here I am,” he muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. “Don’t worry Peter- I’d get real mad if anyone hurt your dad too. We can look after him together, yeah? You and me? That’ll be our job.”

Slowly, Peter nodded. That sounded like a good plan. He liked that. And Steve was big, too, which was easier for doing strong-people stuff. Peter could be the brains of the operation, and Steve the brawn.

“Alright. You can stay then,” Peter mumbled, letting his eyes slide shut again. 

Somewhere in front of him, he heard Daddy as he jumped back into the car and greeted Steve once more with a kiss and a happy face- but Peter had slipped off into a proper sleep before he got to hear anything else, and if the weird kissing sounds were anything to go by, he was kind of grateful.

 

In his sleep, Peter dreamed about sunny days and Daddy’s laughter and Steve picking him up on his big shoulders, and he smiled.

Yeah. He could get used to that.


End file.
